The New Days!
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: The Blade Breakers lost their parents in a roaring fire because of ninja, and want to become ninjas to defend themselves. When they meet Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, how will their lives change. Anime X-over, Beyblade/Naruto. Rating may go up, and PLZ R&R!
1. The Blade Breakers meet Naruto

"The New Days:  
Chapter One  
The Blade Breakers Meet Naruto."

The eight children stood there, in front of the burned, destroyed house, where there parents had died. "Kai, what will we do now?" Said the young, blue haired boy.

"We need to learn to defend ourselves, Brad. All of us do." The boy named Kai answered to the four year old.

"You don't mean...?" The long, black-haired boy asked.

"Yeah, we have to become ninja." Kai said. They each nodded, and followed Kai to the forest, trying to find a village that trained ninja. In a village, a blond, spiked-haired boy with sky blue eyes, was training with a pink-haired girl, and a black-haired boy.

"Naruto, lets take a brake." The black-haired boy said to the blond.

"Okay, Sasuke. Sakura, c'mon!" The boy called: Naruto, called to the girl called: Sakura. They all came down from the trees, and began to eat their lunch. They turned, seeing children. They seemed burned, and they were covered with suit. "Ah! What the?!" Narato said staring and pointing at the kids. The kids sat down, and stared at the three. They were exhausted, and out of breath. Sakura and Sasuke looked at eachother, then back at the kids. They offered them some food, and they accepted.

"So, you're kids from a village that had been desroyed, and your parents have died, and you left to find a village that would train you to become ninja, right?" Sakura asked.

"That's right! Excuse our intrusion, I'm Ray Kon!" The boy with the long, black hair said. The others only glared. Naruto looked at Ray, then at a girl, who seemed to look like him. "Oh, excuse my sister, she doesn't like strangers that much." Ray said to Naruto. Naruto looked back at her, then returned to his food.

"What about the rest of you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari, this is my little brother, Brad." Kai said. Sakura rubbed Brad's head, and Sasuke shook hands with Kai. Naruto glared at Kai just like he did with Gina.

"I'm Max Tate." Max said with a smile.Naruto grinned and shook his hand.

"Tyson Granger." The boy with blue hair said.

"Hey!" Naruto said to Tyson.

"This is Gina." Ray said. Gina was quiet, she had no intention of looking at them until Ray brought her up.

"I'm Kenny, but they call me Cheif." Kenny said.

"I'm Daichi!" The red-haired boy said after buirying his face in food, with a grin. Everyone laughed because he had rice all over his teeth, not chewed (be happy about that).

"We'll have to talk to Lady Tsunade about that." Sakura said.

"Who?" Gina asked.

"Lady Tsunade, our village leader." Sasuke said. All of them were stoked as they entered the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village.


	2. The Arrangement

Sorry for the long wait, I just had to get everything together. I **don't** own Naruto or Beyblade. Plz R&R

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
The Arrangment."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, walked with the Blade Breakers, back to there village. "I thought you said that you were gonna help us, Naruto?" Tyson complained.

"Yeah, I did, Tyson, but we need to get you somewhere to stay first, and the only way we can get you that, is by Lady Tsunade's permission." Naruto said. Tyson groaned, being that impatient.

"Sasuke?" Kai said. Sasuke turned back to Kai. "I've heard of Lady Tsunade, I'll just bet she isn't going let us become ninja all that easily." Kai said. His friends stared at him.

"You got that right! Tsunade isn't really an easy one to negotiate with, best be careful of what you say." Naruto said. Sakura wailed him across the head for speaking of the Hokage that way. They walked into the village gates, and headed straight for the Hokage's mansion. Heading further in, the blonde woman at the desk inside the mansion heard a knock on the door.

"Enter!" She said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked in with the Blade Breakers, hoping not to get yelled at by the Hokage.

"Sorry to bother you Lady Hokage, but these outsiders from a distant village came to ask a favor." Sakura said to the woman.

"I'm listening." She said. Kai stepped forward.

"Lady Tsunade, with your permission, we were wondering if you would let us train to become ninja." Kai said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but really, I don't you all should try to push yourselves like that. You'd be risking your lives, and putting the people you care about in danger. I'm sorry, but my answer is no." Tsunade answered. Everyone looked dissappointed, but of course, Tyson's, stubborn, big mouth got the best of him, yet again.

"Then why don't you prove that?!" Tyson yelled, pushing Kai out of his way.

"Tyson, what're you doing?" Ray whispered.

"Just trust me." He answered.

"You really think you can do this?" Tsunade asked them. They all nodded. "Alright, I'll grant your wish, but after you put it to the test." They stared at eachother. "You have until the end of next month to train, after which, you will have to prove yourself worthy at the stadium. If you can beat all of your opponents, then your wish is granted." She said. The Blade Breakers huddled.

"What should we do, Kai?" Ray asked.

"I don't know, ask the person who got us into this." Kai answered. They all turned to Tyson. He thought for a moment, then spoke.

"Maybe we should try, it'll be worth the effort." Tyson said. They all sighed, then turned back to Lady Tsunade.

"We accept your challenge, Lady Hokage." Kai said.

* * *

Yeah, there's your second chapter. Plz. R&R.

And finally, I **don't **own Beyblade or Naruto.


	3. Drop Off

"Chapter Three:  
Drop Off."

Early the next morning, The Blade Breakers awoken to start training. Everyone, but Kai ran to the training field. His small, four year old brother walked out of the house with him, and looked up at him. "Kai, why did you not go with them?"Brad asked with a sweet tone.

"Because, I need to get you to your babysitter." Kai answered, picking him up. "His name is Kiba, he volunteered to look after you today." Kai added.

"Okay." The little boy said calmly. They walked through the village, until they reached Kiba's house. Kai walked up to the door, and knocked. The one opening the door was Kiba's sister, Tsume (I'm not certain if I'm right).

"Oh, you're Kai?" Tsume said. Kai nodded. Tsume turned around. "Kiba! Kai's here!" Tsume yelled. They heard a loud groan, as a boy with short, brown hair, canine-like eyes, with red streaks underneath, and tan skin, wearing a white tank top, and black shorts came down the steps of the house, with a small, white, dog. He was rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake. Kiba had finally reached the doorway.

"Hey, Kai." Kiba said with a yawn. Kai sighed.

"Hey, Kiba." Kai said with a grin. He picked up Brad, and gave him to Kiba. Kiba, kindly, and gently, held Brad in his arms. "Ok,... he needs to nap at least once in the afternoon, don't feed him any junk food, it'll make him hyper, you need to feed him when he's hungry, have him play through the day, make sure he's safe, have him back at the house at sundown."

Kai said Kiba nodded, sleepily. Kai was about to leave, but then turned around. "Almost forgot,... try not to make him sad, it won't help your ears, trust me. If that does happen, give this to him, it's the only thing that'll calm him down." Kai said reaching into his pocket. He gave Kiba a pendant with a flaring pheonix on it.

"Ok,... don't worry,... but I think, the first thing I'm gonna do, is let him go back to sleep." Kiba said to Kai. Kai looked down at his brother who was yawning, and rubbing his eyes.

"Fine by me. Like said, back by sundown." Kai said walking off.

"I know." Kiba said as Kai walked off, and started to run.

"Bye Brad!" Kai screamed as he ran to the training field, leaving brad with Kiba.

"C'mon, you've got to be tired." Kiba said to the boy. Brad nodded, and they both went inside, and up to Kiba's room. They both fell asleep on his bed.


	4. training begins

I've decided to separate everyone is training. Gina and Ray are going to train together, since their twins. I don't own beyblade or naruto.

* * *

"Chapter Four:  
Training Begins"

-- With Gina and Ray

Gina, and Ray ran into a large field, ready to begin training. They did some chakra control, first. "Okay, Gina, let's get started." Ray said. Gina charged chakra into her feet, and ran up a tree,... a few minutes later, she reached the top without a problem.

"Your turn, Ray!" Gina shouted. Ray charged chakra, and did the same thing. "Nice job." She told him.

"Nice job, yourself." He said, with a thumbs up. They went on to some combat training. Gina threw several kicks, but Ray dodged them easily. Several attacks were attempted by him, but were blocked easily. Attack after attack came, but they soon stopped. "We know all of our moves,... no way we'll be ready!" Ray said, panting.

"That's true." Gina admitted, out of breath.

-- With Tyson

Tyson was pushing his limits to do push-ups,... 1...2...3 DONE! Tyson was lying down exhausted. "Man! This isn't getting me anywhere." Tyson complained.

"Of course not!" He heard a male voice say. He sat up, and looked behind him to see a guy in green spandex. "You must do more than that! Otherwise, passing your test is impossible." He added.

"Who are you?" Tyson asked, getting up.

"I am the handsome devil of the Hidden Leaf village, Rock Lee." He answered, proudly. "I'm going to help you1 It looks like you need it." He said.

"Thanks! I somehow know it'll take forever, by myself." With that, lee and Tyson got started.

-- With Max

Max was dodging logs, attached to swinging ropes, coming at him, blindfolded. Using full body agility, and hearing, he dodged real easily.

--With Daichi

Daichi was practicing his shuriken jutsu, and he did it, almost completely wrong. When he landed on the tall rock, he scratched his head. "This'll take some practice." He said. He picked up his shurikens, and started again.

--With Kai

Towards dusk, and Kai was standing on a cliff, forming hand signs, at a rapid speed. When he stopped, he opened his eyes. "Fire style! Flare Wing Jutsu!"

With that, Kai dove down from the cliff, and was brought up by a ball of fire. When the ball dispersed, Kai was floating, with wings made of fire.

He started to fly through the training grounds,... well, more like above. He stared at the setting sun, and landed. "Time to get Brad!" He said, leaving the training grounds.

* * *

Sry it took so long,... it was hard, but I finally finished.


	5. how to start training

"Chapter Five;  
How to Start Training"

- With Tyson

Only a couple weeks in, and Tyson was already picking up with training. Him and Lee came up with a plan.

He'd have to go to bed early so he could wake up early with him. They'd do ten laps around the village, and with each improvement Tyson had made to keep up with Lee at the end, another lap was added. After that, Tyson would be put to about a hundred or more push ups, 150 or more sit ups, and about 125 pull ups. Then, they'd begin to run through the forest, practicing with shuriken, and kunai, throwing them at various dummies, and unless more than half were hit, he'd have to go back, and start again. Lee would then begin him with combat techniques, then be put in combat practice. After a few minutes to relax and eat, Lee would begin to teach him flexibility techniques that would prove handy in battle. After a bit of tree hopping, Tyson and Lee would begin practicing taijutsu, and chakra control.

Of course, all of this left Tyson so exhausted he could barely pick himself up, but it was worth it! Lee had told him that until Tyson could keep him on the ground for more than ten seconds in combat, it probably wasn't a good idea to start training by himself, and Tyson believed him, even though he was far from patient.

Now, here the two were, again, doing combat practice. Lee was getting Tyson tired, but he refused to stop until it was over. _"He and Naruto are so alike, it is hilarious! Still, if that is the case, then that means he will prove as a worthy opponent."_ Lee thought.

Of course, Lee refused to go easy on Tyson, but it was just to pick up the challenge. This was one of the few times since the week started that Lee had felt tired, and actually needed to pick up his game. He knew, soon, Tyson would be ready to go in his own direction.

Back to the action, Tyson had just landed Lee with a knee to the stomach, and a tornado kick to the head, sending Lee to the other side of the field, face meeting dirt. Tyson got into the beginning position Lee had showed him, waiting patiently for the other to stand up.

A couple minutes later, Lee finally found the strength to get back on his feet. He turned back towards the other a bruised cheek, and blood trailing out of his mouth. He wiped it, and gave Tyson a smile as he got back to his feet. "Welly done!" He said, giving Tyson a thumbs up. Tyson grinned, standing straight, and relaxing himself. "You have gotten me down for quite a few moments; if it were a real fight, you would have been declared the victor!" He proclaimed.

Tyson chuckled. "It's good to know I've improved!" He commented.

"More than that!" Lee exerted. Tyson stared, slightly startled. "You have proven you are ready to find your own way to train! My assistance is no longer required." He explained tersely.

Tyson chuckled. "Thanks, Lee!" He said, pounding his fist with the other's. "Training sessions are over, then?" Tyson asked, disappointed.

Lee bowed his head. "I'm afraid so." He replied, just as sorrowed as the other.

Tyson sighed. "Well, we knew it'd happen eventually!" He exclaimed. Lee nodded once at this. "Training sessions are over, but I still want to race you, every morning." He challenged with a leer.

Lee smirked. "You're on!" He accepted, grabbing Tyson's hand with a firm shake.

- With Daichi

Daichi had been spending a lot of time practicing his shuriken jutsu, his agility, strength, eye coordination, even a lot of the jutsus he had studied, but if there was one thing he still needed help with, it was chakra control.

He had tried just as Naruto showed him, and even tried to get his help, but to no avail. "Maybe you should go see Neji." Naruto suggested.

"Who's Neji?" Daichi questioned.

Naruto sighed. "Neji Hyuga; better known as the genius! The Hyuga clan knows a lot about chakra control because of their kekkei genkai. Neji's the best out of 'em, so he's the best person to ask!" Naruto explained.

Daichi grinned. "Great! Show me where he is, I need to ask him, now!" Daichi said.

The blond let out another sigh. "Okay! But he has a big ego, so I'd suggest you ask him nicely." Naruto warned before walking off, the red head close behind.

They walked through the village to the large compound known as Hyuga Manor. Naruto lead Daichi down the path, and knocked on the front door. A couple moments later, the door opened, revealing Hiashi's daughter, Hinata, wearing the black training garments. "N-Naruto!" She greeted, nervously.

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry to bother you at home, Hinata,"

"No! No trouble at all!" She exclaimed, cutting him off.

The blond just kept a grin on his face. "I came here with Daichi, behind me!" He said, a thumb pointing over his shoulder at him. "Is Neji around; we need to ask him a favor!" He proclaimed.

She stared at Daichi, surprised, who only gave her a nervous smile. She returned the smile. "Y-yes he is! Come on in, and you can see him; he's just training with Father." She told them. They nodded.

Hinata stepped aside, allowing the two to enter. While they removed their shoes, Hinata went ahead to get her cousin. "Who is it, Hinata?" A young, calm voice asked.

"It's Naruto, and a friend named Daichi; they came to talk to you!" She told the other.

There was a sigh as they walked forward. "Oh, very well!" When they got through, they saw Neji. Hair in partial pony, and his regular clothing, with his head slightly bowed, and his eyes closed. When they reopened, the traditional lavender was staring back at them. "Hello, Naruto! I'm assuming this is your friend?" Neji questioned, stepping closer to them.

Daichi put his arms to his sides, straightening his posture, and bowed in respect. "Daichi Sumeragi!" He introduced himself, as he lifted his head.

Neji smiled, and returned the gesture. "Neji Hyuga! What is it you've come to talk about?" Neji asked them.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. "Daichi, here, is one of the six training to become a ninja in the bet Grandma Tsunade made, and he's having trouble in an area of your expertise, so-"

"He came to ask if I could spare some of my time to help him?" Neji questioned, walking further towards them. Naruto and Daichi both nodded. Neji closed his eyes, his head turning away with a chuckle as he came to a halt. "I suppose I could, depending on what it is you need help with." He stated, smugly.

Daichi hated the sound, for Kai and Tyson would do just that to him, but he just let himself grow serious. "Chakra control." He stated, trying to stay calm.

Neji had sensed the hesitation in his voice, seeing as how he was new to the matter, it would make sense to need some help, and to get it from the best, he'd have to try his best, and be polite; no matter how much it pained him. Neji let out another sigh, turning forward. "Alright!" He said, opening his eyes. Daichi and Naruto stared at him, confused. "I'll help," he placed his arms behind his back, "if you tell me why you're training to become a ninja here, in the first place!" Neji added, throwing on a smirk.

Naruto growled, knowing that there was some sort of price for them to pay if they wanted the help. Daichi, who had somehow gotten the same feeling, sighed, a look of depression taking hold of his features. "Our families were murdered...in a fire." Daichi started, his voice near silent, and filled with sadness. Neji had heard it though, and being caught off guard, stared at the red head with a surprised stare with a twinge of regret. "Our families all had originated from these lands, but most of the villages were destroyed, except for where Hiwatari, and Sumeragi once stood some time ago; here, the village hidden in the leaves. The other originating villages were allied to this one, so it would make sense to seek refuge here." He continued, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "We decided to become ninja because it's all that carries us with our family; the bravery they had fought with. We believe that without that, our names are just that, and with it being that, puts our dead loved ones to shame." Daichi concluded, his eyes snapping shut as fresh tears had begun to pool from his eyes.

As his soft cries were made, Neji could only stare in horror. He already knew what it was like to lose parents, but to lose your whole family with only your friends for consolation, it must truly be a struggle. He couldn't imagine how it must feel to work this hard over a loss that had happened less than a month before.

Naruto, staring in a similar form of his pain, had placed a hand on his back, stroking it as to let him know he understands.

Hinata was just as horrified as Neji by the tale, and probably worse. She had walked up to Daichi, gently grabbing his now-hunched shoulders, and allowed him to sit on the steps nearby, Naruto following her with him.

Neji was still standing, but had closed his eyes, still trying to understand what Daichi was saying. He went into the small field within the compound, and turned around, staring down at the other in sympathy. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love; the feeling still haunts me today." He started. The three stared up at him from their sitting position. "Your own family had died not even a month ago, and you are working your hardest to become a ninja in this village; where they had started. You fight for you feel that now the name has no meaning until such time your courage and strength gives it purpose."

Neji looked up at the sky, staring for a little while. "But, if you look at it differently," he pressed on, closing his eyes, and lowering his head, reopening them to be staring back at Daichi, "the strength you have now, to try so hard to get something to reclaim your family's name, I'd say that the names already have meaning by you trying." He told him, slowly turning around. "So, don't say it's for purpose of name, for through the pain and through the struggle, it has purpose enough! In true heart, you are doing this for you don't feel strong to live up to it, when you're doing just that; whether succeed or failed within this battle, Daichi, you still have done enough to prove it!" He finished.

Daichi stared at him, slightly surprised. "W-what do you...?" Daichi found himself at a loss for words.

Neji chuckled, giving a smirk. "Don't worry about it! You'll understand when the true challenge comes, but for now, I believe we have training to do." Neji proclaimed, his eyes closing once more.

Daichi stood up, abruptly, hope gleaming from his tear stained eyes. "You mean-?"

Neji's smirk only seemed to have grown more smug. "You thought I was joking you? I'm a ninja of my word!" He told Daichi, a hand turned up with a folded arm. He turned to Daichi, slight excitement escaping his eyes as his hand went down, and his body turned towards him. "Now, I do think we should get started before it gets dark, preferably!" He proclaimed.

Daichi returned his smirk, and gave him a thumbs up. "Let's do it!" He said.

- With Max

With agility up, basic jutsus ready, chakra control situated, and accuracy up, he only needed a teacher who would be able to instruct him on jutsus, usage in battle, and other strategics. Max needed an expert who could also help in high defenses, as well.

Luckily, he had an idea on who to ask. A certain three known as Ino-Shika-Cho. These three were in sync with each others' styles, but Max just needed to learn how to adapt similar to the way they have.

Max was taking a little time running through the village, until he came across the shop he was looking for; Yamanaka Flower Shop. Max had walked in, and looked around. The shop was bright, but it was also calm. "What would someone who's still training need flowers for?" A voice questioned.

Max's head snapped to his right to see Ino Yamanaka. He swallowed hard, standing straight. "It's not that I'm looking for..."

"Then, what is it?" She asked, a small smirk upon her face.

Max swallowed hard, remembering what both Hillary and Gina did the last time they asked Tyson this, so he was trying to be careful with his answer. "I c-came to talk to you, Ino; I was hoping for some advice!" He started out.

Ino tilted her head to the side. "On what?" She asked. It took Max only five minutes of sputtering on the subject to give Ino a good idea. "Well, for one, if you want to use strategics in defense, you had better be confident about!" She started.

Max chuckled nervously as she continued. "I hope I can get all this down in three weeks, otherwise, I don't know what will happen..." He trailed off in thought, listening to Ino continue to blab on the things she knew, and what her friends taught her.

- With Ray

Ray himself was off on his own, and he specifically requested Tenten and Shino to help him.

Tenten was smart with scrolls, weaponry, and she knew every trick! As a bonus, to being a great ninja, she was also able to begin teaching him about good and bad weapons, the best ways to use them, and how to tell if they carry or have poison on them. Her martial arts were also pretty high as well, meant for mid and close range.

Shino was one to fight at far distance; he learned that the first time they trained. His beetles helped with flexibility, speed, not to mention evasiveness, and peripheral vision; something, told by Kakashi, he'd need.

Ray would always do the same exercises Tenten went through with Gai sensei; something he didn't have much fun with, but afterwords, was sent through a course Tenten had set up, and adjusted with Shino in which, Ray had to go through several times until such time, not only did he do near perfect, but until he could hit Shino. The task was difficult because the course changed each day.

However, at the end of the day, Ray would be on his own, rushing through the training grounds, practicing all sorts of jutsus, and forms of chakra control to ensure better capability.

Ray was now staring at the setting sun, a jug of water right next to him, watching it set. He'd always spend dinner watching the sunset, and on occasion, Gina or Tyson were able to join him. He sighed. "Just three more weeks! I hope everyone else is doing alright!" He said, taking another gulp of water.

- With Gina

Gina had simple interests of outsmarting and outmatching an opponent, which in turn meant she had to learn a many different fighting style and strategies. She knew the basics, but she needed to expand her horizon. In order to do so, she talked to Shikamaru every other day on certain points in battle, and on other days with Kiba, seeing as how most of his training hours were spent with Brad, and while she wasn't with them, she was with, believe it or not, Sasuke.

She knew if she ever told Kai how Sasuke was helping her, he'd really be on her ass; they weren't really on best of terms with each other. It wasn't easy to convince him, though.

He was stubborn! At first, she had only asked, and a billion times said no every time she was near him. Then came to a time when she questioned why he wouldn't, and he started asking her why she couldn't ask Kai. Now, Gina knew that she couldn't just say just because he was too busy with his own training, so being able to read people like a book, she aimed for Sasuke's big ego.

"He's busy training on his own. Besides, his strength doesn't compare to a strong Uchiha member like you; or are you saying you're weak?" She questioned.

"Fine, I'll help!" With that outburst, she was able to turn around with a smirk of victory. She was trained by the master, and only shortly after they started did Sasuke realize the deception, and had new found respect for her.

The plan was for her to study and build up the basics. When she brought out what Sasuke told her to study, he would direct her if it was all right, if it was perfect, or if it needed a lot of improvement; more rather, this is when he'd say: "It's weak, try again!" What would come up next is that they would spar. Sasuke's style was completely different from Ray's and Kai's, and it was far enough different from hers that she could barely read his style. After each spar; which he'd usually win; Sasuke would give her a lecture within the style he used, explaining how she was outsmarted, and how to outmatch it. Each lecture, though he made completely boring, she found it interesting; she was used to Kai's tone whenever they practiced with their beyblades so she lived.

Sasuke was now, once again, sparring with her.

How it started is that Sasuke started in the position he copied off Lee. Since he used his sharingan, it was easy to duplicate it. Gina got the idea that the style was one that waited for a first move, and if not, made one after a period of time. Frontal attacks proving useless more than half the time, she knew how to get started.

She began to run a circle to her left; a side less commonly as guarded as the rest of the body. She leaped up at an angle, and with a twirl, threw some kunai and shuriken; closely watching Sasuke's next movements.

Sasuke had successfully maneuvered around all of them, and caught the last kunai while getting back into position. In a flash, the kunai was shot back at her.

As she landed, she had quickly dodged the weapon by sliding to the side. However, Sasuke's next tactic had proven handy for he had enough time to get down just a few inches away from her, and kicking her straight up into the air.

Completely to her surprise, of course she was still processing on what to do, didn't notice Sasuke about to kick her back until she felt him do it. Now, she was in the air, horizontal to the ground, still processing the previous actions.

She new the blows were hard, and that they were being timed. Sasuke had never dropped his guard, and was being quick about it. She realized that this style was demonstrating quick, but very strong attacks, and movements. She knew that if she didn't get away from Sasuke, this one would really hurt.

It was a shame, because her mentor/opponent had just appeared underneath her, in the same way she was flying through the air. "What have we learned so far?" He questioned.

This talk is what they normally had at the middle or towards the end of the practice. She knew that either one could be it all depending how the next move would affect her. "Quick movements, strong sharp attacks; suggestive defense and, at least, equal speed or higher." She said.

Sasuke smirked. "Very good! Now, do you know what these types of positions lead to?" He questioned.

She scanned her brain for an answer before widening her eyes as the answer came. "Barrage." She whispered, slightly frightened.

"Correct!" Sasuke grunted out giving her a kick to the stomach. His body had continued to rotate with harder, and harder kicks, until they were less than ten feet above ground. "Lion's barrage!" Sasuke yelled, giving her the final blow.

The strike he made was making both descend to the ground with a loud thud; a large crater forming and enormous cracks that parted the ground. A large dust cloud had formed along with it, spreading out amongst the vast field.

When it cleared, you could see Sasuke beginning to stand up in the clearing. He was looking down at his student, groaning at the crucial pain, barely able to move, and her eyes near shut. The Uchiha sighed, picking her up, bridal style, and beginning to walk back to the village.

This was a rare occasion. With certain tactics Sasuke had demonstrated and with his wins (and sometimes his losses), Gina would get hit hard enough that it would make it hard to remain conscious. When this occurred, Sasuke would always carry her home, and have her lie down to rest. If she didn't wake before Ray got back, he would visit her in the morning, and review over what had happened.

Sasuke would run into Sakura, Naruto, or Kakashi at some points when he's done this; Sakura more than the others. As expected, she was there. She ran to Sasuke's side, staring down at Gina with sympathy.

The first time it happened, Sakura met Gina outside of her apartment to tell her off, but she knew about Sasuke's fan club already, and had explained to Sakura that she was dating Kai and has been for nearly six months. When she was done explaining that Sasuke was only helping her train, Sakura had given her some space.

She sighed. "Whose was it today?" She asked Sasuke.

He didn't even bother to look at her. "Lee's." He simply answered before looking back down at Gina. "Still awake in there; if ya are, nod." He told her, and she applied to it. He sighed. "Alright then, I'm going over the basics that you missed!" He said, looking back forward. "As you know, this style that Lee uses makes him quick, sharp, and agile, as well as hard, strong attacks. This is a type of strong fist martial arts more commonly known as Tai External. This style promotes great speed and strength however it restrains, and can even eliminate the use of ninjutsu and genjutsu, however, the taijutsu has to be heavily strong in order for this to be true." He explained. "Got it?" He questioned. She nodded once. "Good! I'll go over the rest when you wake up; get some sleep!" He ordered.

Gina's head felt too light to say or do anything else, so she simply obliged to the request; feeling **_way_** too tired to give him a retort. With sighs from the two squad members, they continued on their way.

- With Kai

Kai's training has been his regular routine. He'd always get up before the crack of dawn and go for a walk around the whole village; he would sometimes get stopped by the Anbu, but he pressed forward after they supposedly left him alone. When he got back to his house, he'd use the next hour for stretches. After that, when the sun came up, he would wake up his brother, get some supplies, and bring him to Kiba's for babysitting. He'd do the regular exercises he and his team would do for beyblade training. After basic workouts, he'd deal with chakra control, weapons works, scroll works, then a bit of studying about the ninja he may have to go up against.

Now, it was lunch, the time where he sat and ate while his Dranzer blade was spinning, talking to it about how he was gonna make his style work in battle, what he had to work on next, and not to mention, if they did pass, how he'd balance out his duties as a ninja, his free time, and his duties as an older; he did have to set a good example for his younger brother, and he couldn't always count on Kiba, even if Brad liked him, his sister, and his dog, Akamaru.

_~"Whatever happens after this, Kai, isn't in your complete hold; keep in mind of that, and make sure that whatever you do when raising your brother, you don't baby him. He won't be four forever!"~_ Dranzer finished off with.

Kai sighed. _"I know not to, and I can't, but I still want him to see me as the same older brother that he can smile at."_ Kai told him.

_~"And there's no problem with that, Kai!"~_ Dranzer said, just as he stopped spinning. With another sigh, Kai picked up his beyblade, and his lunch mess, storing it away into the box he brought it in.

He had done a couple more stretches before walking back into the clearing. He took in a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth, with his posture tight and straight, while placing his hands against his chest, the fingers pressed together to make a diamond-like shape.

A bright red light had formed within the center of his hands; barely an inch away from his chest. Strong heat waves had begun to surround his body, all of the trails heading into the lights small beacon. During this, Kai's breathing routine had stopped as pain has begun to rush up his spine. His head jolted up, and his eyes squinted shut. At this moment, the blue triangles on Kai's cheeks had turned bright red, flaring out slightly, the shapes thinning, and curving; one slightly beneath the eye, and the smaller set towards the mouth as their bases connected. _"Please, work this time!"_ Kai begged mentally as his eyes snapped open, the white in his eyes beginning to darken.

- With Tsunade: 2 1/2 Weeks Later

Lady Tsunade was alone with Shizune at the time, and the day was just ending. Out of her window, Tsunade was watching Kai trudge his way home with his younger brother on his shoulder, a strong, happy smile on his face, but exhaustion very evident. As he passed, Shizune noticed Tsunade's curiousity. Out of the great silence, she broke the awkwardness. "It must be his only family." She suggested, bringing Tsunade's attention to her. "He seems only five years old, not even! It must have played a big role in his cause to become a ninja." She added, her eyes coming down with the sympathy, and pity.

Tsunade turned her chair back out to the road the two had just walked on. "Yeah, I don't doubt that." She muttered in her relaxed position, her hands folded in front of her. After a few more minutes of staring, the fifth hokage straightened her posture within the chair. "They have not more than three days, and even now, they continue to train with little to no free time, and by report, they've gotten some help from the other genin." She said. Shizune nodded once at this, understanding the circumstances. "Except for him, that is." She added.

Shizune looked at Tsunade just as she got out of her chair. "Milady?" She questioned.

The blond leaned up against her desk, staring out at the village. After a few moments of silence, Tsunade's head fell, deciding to drop the subject she had just started. "The battle is in less than seventy-two hours, we have to make the match ups. Find any genin who wish to volunteer!" She ordered.

Shizune's stance stiffened. "Yes, Milady!" She said with bow, before exiting the room.

Tsunade looked back out at the village before looking down to where Kai and Brad were only five minutes before. _"What is he up to?"_ She thought, wondering how he could have been training without any help.

* * *

FINALLY! sry it took me forever, but i finally got the nxt chap! i hope to get an update in real soon.


End file.
